Walkers are well known structures for assisting physically challenged individuals when walking. It is also well known to incorporate with walker devices specialized types of support structures for attaining desired end results.
It is known, for example, to provide arm supports for use by individuals utilizing walkers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,237 shows an arm support for an invalid using a walker which supports a forearm in a horizontal orientation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,783 discloses spaced, horizontally disposed forearm rests located generally above walker device hand-grips engageable with the user's outwardly flexed forearms while the user is grasping the hand-grips. U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,246 discloses a platform crutch attachment for an invalid walker having a generally horizontally disposed arm support at the top of the crutch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,591 also discloses an arm support which is essentially maintained in a horizontal orientation. A walking aid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,994 incorporating a horizontally disposed forearm rest. U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,384 discloses a hand support for a walker frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,550 discloses a walking device having crutch support surfaces fitting snugly into the armpits of the individual. U.S. Design Pat. No. D181,957 discloses a walker design incorporating crutch-like supports, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,900 discloses a crutch with a stabilizer brace.